


Blame The Storm here!

by You_are_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bartender Dean, Crack, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Meeting under the rain, OOC, They all still young, crap how do I make this tags, everyone is ooc, in which everyone is human, like really really OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother nature bring a storm over Kansas just to spark some love in a little pub where Dean work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame The Storm here!

**Author's Note:**

> This was out of nowhere. I like rain and crack. And I don't know what to say now. Hope this is okay.

The rain was getting heavy tonight. Every droplets of rain started to hit the ground and buildings more rapidly. Thunders and lightning appeared from time to time. A flash of light from the lightning occasionally made some little children hid quickly, worried if that flash of light would hurt them. Their mother and father assured them that would not happen since they were safe as a house now.

”Man, I’m sure be a dead meat if I step out from the house,” Dean grumbled as he pulled the curtain and looked out. Unlike usual night, there was nobody stepped out from their home and do their things. He even saw a young man got out from their car and quickly entered into the house. He had to suppress his own laugh when he saw that man got pulled by his ear from an old lady. Maybe she was his mother or grandmother?

”So what? You just stay inside then, no biggie,” Sam asked from behind. His brunette hair was dripping wet to the wooden floor. He took his towel on the chair and wiped his hair after he got a bath. Sam took the hot coffee that Dean just made for them. A nice sip from that drink made him sighed in relief. It was really nice to have this drink after a bath, especially during rain.

“Did you forget that I only work at night, Sam?” Dean lifted his eyebrow to Sam. He even put both of his hand next to his waist and gave him his annoyed look.

Sam face-palmed himself, he almost forgot the fact the he and Dean works in different time. While he works during day-time, his brother happens to have a job that required him during night-time. He groaned in frustration for his own stupidity.

”Sorry Dean, I didn’t remember that you worked as bartender. Forgive me for my ignorance,” he put both of his hand on his head and bow down as in a way of a slave asking forgiveness from their master.

”Haha, very funny Sam,” Dean replied back to his with a fake laugh. He was certainly not amused.

Sam rolled his eyes toward Dean, but then asked “So, how are you going to the pub? It’s kinda dangerous to go outside,”

”I don’t know…” Dean sighed “The pub might not be far away, but the weather is not getting better…”

”You should try your luck. Who know you might be survive during your way,” Sam suggested.

”If I die, you can take my room. I would be happily to haunt my room forever to disturb you,” Dean retorted back. Nevertheless, he grabbed his raincoat and umbrella as he prepared himself to go outside.

“Thank you, brother dear. I’m so happy to receive such a gift from you,” Sam gave him a fake flying kiss to his brother. Dean just pretend that he grabbed that ‘kiss’ and threw it away from him. Sam laughed when Dean acted like that.

The moment Dean opened his umbrella, a very strong wind and heavy rain started to hit Dean. This rain cat and dog made Dean worried, will he even survive under this heavy weather?

Dean took a deep breath, clutching his umbrella tightly and muttered to himself “Embrace yourself Dean, the storm is coming,”. Realizing that he somehow made a reference from Games of Throne, Dean chuckled to himself before leaving his flat to the pub. The pub that happens to be not far from here since it’s just a few blocks away.

However, mother nature wanted to have her way to made this older brother of Winchester a bit miserable.

Out of the blue, a literally strong wind blew away Dean’s umbrella far away from him. Dean did not get a chance to get that umbrella as that thing just fly further from his reach. He chased the umbrella immediately, ignoring the weather that just made Dean more wet.

Dean was too focused to his umbrella that he did not see the black-haired dude that walked in front of him. That black-haired man even not noticed of Dean since his head was too full with his own monologues that he lost his grip to the reality. Just like that, both of this young man hit themselves to each other and fall down to the pavement.

”Goddamit!” “Ouch!” both of the man groaned in pain. The two of them rubbed their temple that just got bruise because of the hit.

When the black-haired man saw the blonde-haired man sitting in front of him with a painful look, he quickly put his umbrella over him and helped to lift that man up “Oh God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see that you were here,”

”It’s okay dude, accident happen,” Dean shrugged it off. Then, he remembered about his umbrella and looked up, only to be disappointed that it was already gone far from his view. It seems that he just lost an umbrella this night. He looked to his left and he saw the signboard of his workplace. Still, at least he arrived to the pub safely. 

The black-haired man in trench coat just wanted to say something, but Dean cut him off “Come on, let’s get into the pub. It’ll be much better to be inside than outside,”. He pulled that black’s haired man’s hand and both of them entered into the pub. This stranger’s umbrella was put next to the door with other umbrella.

”Come on, don’t be shy,” Dean smiled at that new stranger he just met “I could buy a drink as an apology if you want,”.

The black-haired man was a bit stunned. He just met with this blonde guy accidentally and now he was to offer a drink? That was weird.

”What’s with the long face, dude? Don’t tell me that you think I will drug you,” Dean joked. He put that black-haired man on one of the sit next to the counter. Quickly, Dean went inside the counter and started to make some drink for the customers.

”Dean, you’re late today,” a bearded man with a hat on him approached Dean.

”Sorry Benny, something happen today,” Dean replied to his friend a.k.a colleagues.

Benny gave him a quizzical look, then he saw the black-haired man sitting really close to Dean “You’re new here,” he remarked.

”Uh, yeah. I’m new here,” the black-haired man quickly replied with a quick nod.

Benny looked to that new man, then to Dean, then to that new man, then to Dean again. A moment after that, he grinned to himself and gave a pat to both of that guy before he leaves both of them with his job.

”Ignore my friend there, he just likes to be a creep,” Dean cleaned up one of the glass and continued to talk “So, what’s your name?”

”Castiel. Castiel Novak,” Castiel pull out his hand for a handshake. Dean accepted it and shook his hand together with Castiel.

”That’s a very unique name, Castiel,” Dean praised him.

”My parent gave that name. They’re just like to pick up Angel’s name for their kids,” Castiel added.

”Really?”

”Yup, three of my big brothers named Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. Though, I don’t think Lucifer is much an angel anymore,” Castiel scratched the back of his neck “Your name is Dean, right?”

”You bet cha! Speaking of brother, I do have a young brother. His name was Sam. Even if he’s younger, he’s taller than me,” Dean shared his story about his brother to Castiel.

”Sam? I think Gabriel mentioned to me about a guy that he fancied that named Sam. He told me he was tall too, that I remember,”

”Maybe he was talking about my brother. We could be brother-in-law if that comes true,” Dean and Castiel laughed together about that thought.

When they both done with laughing, Castiel sighed and put both of his hand on the counter “I’m sorry that I hit you earlier. I really didn’t mean to do that with you,”

Dean shook his head for a few time and patted Castiel’s shoulder “I’m not mad. Besides, if not because of that accident, I wouldn’t be talk with a gorgeous guy like you,”

Castiel’s face turn red, blush started to crept over his cheek. He never received that kind of compliment from anyone before.

”Cas, your face is red now! Are you getting a fever here?!” Dean was a bit panic, he suddenly put his hand over Castiel’s forehead to check his heat.

Castiel was getting more embarrassed than ever. He pushed Dean’s hand away from his forehead and slightly shook his head. He replied to Dean that he was okay and not ill. He just not used with the pub yet.

”You’ve never been into pub before?” Dean was surprised a bit.

”I’m not the kind of person who likes to get out a lot. I prefer to be inside of my room and finished my own work,” Castiel admitted.

”Your life must be a bit boring,” Dean remarked. He stopped making his drink and paid more attention to Castiel.

”Well, you could say like that,” Castiel agreed with him.

”So you never drink any alcohol?” the blonde man asked him.

”I drink once, and I don’t like it at all. Especially the part when I got hangover,”

”Ah I got it,” Dean nodded “Well, if you don’t want any drink here, I could get you coffee or coke or something,”

”You really don’t have to, Dean,”

”I told you I want to treat you something here. Do not need to defy my offer,” Dean insisted.

”Fine, give me some plain water,”

”Okey dokey!” Dean grabbed a bottle of mineral water and gave it to Castiel. Castiel opened the bottle’s lid and drank the whole bottle himself.

”Thank you, Dean,” Castiel wiped his mouth after that and smiled to him.

Dean, however, did not reply anything to him. He was mesmerized by Castiel’s lips. For some reason, it looked a bit plum and wet. The way he smiled was like the radiant of sun that shines in front of him. His coal-black hair was ruffled, and also looks smoother. He wished to touched Castiel’s hair and kiss it. Not to mention with his blue eyes. That blue eyes seems to be most beautiful thing, even the sky and ocean could not beat him. Dean could just stared into Castiel’s blue eyes for eternity…

”Dean? Hello, Dean?” Castiel snapped his finger in front of Dean’s face for a few time. That awakes the blonde-man from his fantasy for a while. Finally back to reality, it was Dean’s turn to blush and hot in front of Castiel.

Seeing how Dean turn red, it just made Castiel realized every part of beauty that Dean behold. He could see there were a lot of freckles on Dean’s face. Some people said that freckle was also called as angel’s kisses. Every part of his freckles almost looks like constellation of stars. Emerald eyes that shine so brightly, even the gem itself cannot beat those eyes. That pink and plush lip of Dean appeared to be kissable, it looked irresistible for Castiel. Oh, how he wished to kiss that damn lips already…

Unconsciously, those two young man leaned forward to each other. Not even for one second their eyes left each other. The noises around them suddenly disappear, as if Dean and Castiel were not sitting in the pub anymore. For them, the only thing that comes in their mind was to kiss those desirable lips of the man that they just met…

”Oi, get a room you two!” Benny’s voice interrupted them. Knowing that someone saw what they were ‘almost’ done, the two of them back off in a blink of an eye. Castiel smiled shyly toward Dean while the bartender blushed sheepishly to him.

”Uh… sorry, I…” Dean tried to think of something to say.

”No, it’s okay. It’s fine,” Castiel reassured him.

Silence hangs around them once again. Now that they just found their newfound crush, their mind turned blank. Dean and Castiel just looked down to the table, wondering what should they do.

”Dean, I…” Castiel scratched his nape “It’s been a long time since I talk to anyone like this. Most people say that I’m boring because I only open my mouth for something important and work only. I don’t know why but but… I like to talk with you. You’re nice, Dean,”.

”Uh… thanks. I guess, I guess,” Dean smiled softly to him “I like to talk to you too, Castiel. You know, I don’t remember when the last time I chat with someone this friendly. I was a shy person, actually. I could only do that with my brother and Benny only,”.

”So, I guess we’re friend now?” Castiel asked him.

”Why can’t we just be boyfriend already?” Dean pulled Castiel shoulder and messed up with his black hair “Can I call you Cas? Castiel sound too mouthful,”.

”Sure, whatever for my boyfriend,” Castiel laughed with him, and then a sudden realization hit him “What, boyfriend?”

”Why not? I like you, Cas. And I feel that you like me,” Dean’s face turned sour “But if I misinterpret your signal, it’s fine. I still can be your friend,”

”I didn’t meant like that, Dean!” Castiel shook his head “Just, we just met and you want to be boyfriend. I admit I like you more than friend. Hell, if I could I want to pull you and kiss your damn face by now,”.

”But?” Dean grinned to him while waiting for the answers.

”You sure about this? You don’t think this is too fast?” Castiel voiced his concern.

Dean laughed for a moment before he replied “I don’t like to wait. I rather have thing just straight forward. Beside, I’m pretty sure if you’ll be jealous if someone steal my first kiss, don’t you?”

”Are you telling me that you’re virgin, Dean?” Castiel smirked like a Cheshire Cat when he thought of that.

”What if I say I am?” Dean replied cheekily to Castiel.

”Then I’m certainly not letting you fall to someone else,” Castiel growled by the end of his sentence.

”See, That’s why I want us to be boyfriend already. No need for unresolved sexual tension and other crap already,” Dean moved forward and kissed Cas’s cheek. Before he pulled over, Castiel pulled Dean’s chin and gave a kiss to the bartender.

It just a light and innocent kiss, lips to lips only. However, that still Dean’s first kiss. And Castiel officially took it from him.

This time, Dean really red like tomato. Seeing Castiel having a smug look on his face made Dean want punch that face. This bastard seriously quick and smooth.

”Cats got your tongue, Dean?” Castiel teased the blonde-man.

”Shut up!” Dean squeaked.

”Wow, look at that! My baby brother finally has a gut to kiss someone!” a new voice appeared not far from them. Castiel and Dean lifted their head to see the owner of the voice. They both went shocked when two figures they known for years appeared in front of them.

”Gabriel?!” “Sam?”

”Hello, Dean,” Sam waved to his older brother with a grin on his face.

”What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Castiel glared to his own brother.

”Well, me and my boyfriend Sam chose to have our date here. But I didn’t know that you, my brother, having his date over here too,” Gabriel explained.

Dean looked straight to his brother and asked “You didn’t tell me that you have a boyfriend, Sammy?”

”I was thinking that tonight was the right time to tell you that hence why I chose this place,” Sam shrugged his shoulder “but it seems that we’re bothering you guys here,”

”Guys,” Benny patted the both the Winchester’s shoulder “Why don’t you guys have your double date at that booth? That will be much easier, don’t you think?”

”But Benny, my shift isn’t over yet,” Dean checked his wrist watch.

”It’s alright, Dean. I cover it for you,” Benny offered his help.

”Thanks a lot Benny, you’re the best,” Dean sighed in relief.

”Now go away. Don’t mind me here. Off you go,” Benny acted like he shooed the four of them.

Sam and Dean just amused with their friend’s antic before they dragged their lovers to the booth that Benny suggested.


End file.
